


park jisung is a loser

by pinkmuel



Series: snapshots [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, One Shot, au where lost things end up in the right hands, jisung loses himself and chenle finds him (literally), three sentence au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmuel/pseuds/pinkmuel
Summary: (Wherein the universe seems to actively conspire against Jisung and Jisungonly.)





	park jisung is a loser

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by a reposted tumblr post i saw on insta that i cannot for the LIFE OF ME find anymore but yeah it was a list of soulmate aus 
> 
> what kind of soulmate au is this one??? read to find out 🤪🤪🤪

_Please_ , Jisung prays to whatever higher being that presides over this realm, frantically rummaging through his backpack and his pockets and his wallet and every fold on his uniform, _not again_ ; but the universe seems to always be conspiring against him and it isn’t until he pesters Jaemin for the _nth_ time, the elder once again denying any knowledge of the location of his school I.D., that Jisung just gives it up— he plops down on his desk with a dejected, dramatic huff and resigns to his unfortunate fate, willfully tuning out Jeno’s attempt at comforting him: “But look at the bright side— at least your soulmate’ll finally know who you are!”

 

Well, quite frankly, _Jeno_ , Jisung feels bad for this so-called soulmate of his because they’re bound to have accumulated a mountain of all the stuff he’s lost in the past two years— socks and pens and other junk included— while Jisung has nothing but a single Golden State Warriors keychain; not that Jisung minds, because despite the lost item posters hanging around the school and the countless lost item stories he taps through on Snap, all of which serving as a constant reminder of the peculiar tradition, finding his soulmate is the _last_ thing on his mind right now; he’s got more pressing matters to attend to  _i_. _e_. without his school I.D., _he can’t even leave the campus for lunch anymore_ which gives him _every_ reason to sulk at his locker, hopelessly stranded in the school while Jeno and Jaemin grab pizza without him, and as he shuts his locker close with a miserable _clunk_ and a despondent sigh he comes face to face with… a face he’s never seen before?

 

“P-Park Jisung?” the student stammers and Jisung gives a vigorous nod, suddenly standing straight and bringing a hand to fix his hair because the boy before him bears earnest eyes and high cheekbones and features that, because the universe is _always_ conspiring against him, ultimately sum up to be  _handsome_ ; Jisung opens his mouth to respond but the boy is quietly urging him to take something from his hands— all of a sudden, bells resound in his head, his eyes light up, and an excited gasp escapes Jisung as he gladly retrieves his I.D. from the stranger’s hand; but as quickly as he takes his card, a thankful grin ready on his lips, he catches sight of a beat-up tote bag stuffed to the brim with socks and pens and other _familiar_ junk sitting innocently by the boy’s feet— and his lips instantly part open in shock; Jisung’s gaze flickers to the boy’s face, his eyes wide and his heartbeat audible in his own ears and his cheeks _furiously_ prickling with heat, and the boy meets him there, nibbling on lips worried terribly pink, and it dawns on Jisung that he’s found something— or rather _, someone—_ far greater than pizza for lunch.

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah soulmate au where ur lost things end up in ur soulmates possession :^)
> 
> @adoreuwu on twt
> 
> EDIT: I FOUND IT !!! https://tenoutofonethousand.tumblr.com/post/182978195450/soulmate-aus-for-the-signs


End file.
